


Love At First Sight's For Suckers (At Least it Used to Be)

by penspxrks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, I just need my beating heart to be still, I may continue with it, I need it to heal, This is a little dry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penspxrks/pseuds/penspxrks
Summary: Clarke had no intention of doing anything more that day, and to say she was disappointed when the doorbell rang was an understatement. Clarke set her popcorn aside and paused her movie before getting up, her dog already beating her to the door, wagging his tail so that it thumped against the already dented but otherwise smooth wood. The blonde opened the door, not expecting to be met with the piercing green eyes of a beautiful woman around her age. Clarke let out the breath she didn’t know had held in. She heard a light giggle and looked down to see a small girl with light brown hair a little bit past her shoulders, wearing a blue vest with a number on one side and a few badges on the other. She toted a red wagon behind her that was filled to the brim the different colored boxes.The green-eyed woman had given the small girl a pointed look with a tiny grin, and the girl continued her sales pitch, “Hello! My name is Thalia. Would you like to buy some Girl Scout Cookies?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably very dry, but I needed some inspiration for the other fic I am currently writing, so let's hope this will do the trick. I may continue with this story as well. Scratch that, I will definitely continue with this one as well because it definitely needs more than just one chapter. But enjoy!

The couch sank beneath her as she plopped down, tired from a day’s work. Long days of surgeries and unexpected complications have recently been on the agenda, her calendar being filled with an assortment of different surgeries to be done. This week’s patients were some of the best she had encountered, which made her job that much easier. 

Clarke had no intention of doing anything more that day, and to say she was disappointed when the doorbell rang was an understatement. Clarke set her popcorn aside and paused her movie before getting up, her dog already beating her to the door, wagging his tail so that it thumped against the already dented but otherwise smooth wood. The blonde opened the door, not expecting to be met with the piercing green eyes of a beautiful woman around her age. Clarke let out the breath she didn’t know had held in. She heard a light giggle and looked down to see a small girl with light brown hair a little bit past her shoulders, wearing a blue vest with a number on one side and a few badges on the other. She toted a red wagon behind her that was filled to the brim the different colored boxes. 

  


The green-eyed woman had given the small girl a pointed look with a tiny grin, and the girl continued her sales pitch, “Hello! My name is Thalia. Would you like to buy some Girl Scout Cookies?” 

  


Big pleading brown eyes bore into Clarke’s blue ones, and the blonde knew she wouldn’t be able to stand a chance, “Sure sweetheart, how much are they?” Clarke bent down a little bit as she asked the question. 

  


“Four dollars?” She looked to the woman with green eyes questioningly. 

  


“Five, remember? Your troop had an hour meeting about it last month,” the woman said sweetly. 

  


“Oh, they were four last year,” the younger girl shrugged and looked back at Clarke, “five dollars a box,” she said with a huge smile.  

  


“Hmm, Girl Scouts trying to get rich huh? I remember back in my day, they were only two dollars and fifty cents a box. Oh, how the times have changed,” Clarke smiled at the girl and then up at what she assumed was the girls’ mother. 

  


“Yes, I do remember those days. And now, they win prizes if they sell a certain number. All we got was the knowledge that we could use our silly grins and childish doe eyes to make people feel guilty about turning away a kid with a box of cookies,” the woman smiled right back at Clarke, causing Clarke’s stomach to do a flip. 

  


“Man Auntie Lexa, you and mommy must have had it rough,” the smaller girl looked to her aunt with sympathy, and Clarke had felt a small relief when the the little girl had called the woman “Auntie”, not that she had anything against women with kids. 

  


“Especially because your mommy made me do all the work. I had to double up on cookie duty when I was just a young Daisy like you. Your mother was a brownie and practically had me working for her,” Lexa, as Clarke had learned, playfully scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

  


“Don’t you work for mommy now?” The little girl asked confusedly. 

  


“Yes, but it’s more like a partnership. We share.” Lexa explained.

  


Clarke smiled as she now leaned against the door frame, not wanting to break up the wonderful family moment. She went to grab her wallet off of a small table near the entry way, only being gone for about three seconds. She came back, unzipping her wallet and pulling out a twenty. She smirked amusedly and cleared her throat, both the girls in front of her looked up like deer in headlights. 

  


Clarke held in a laugh, but smiled as she spoke, “I managed to find a twenty in my wallet, guess I need to go to the bank soon. How about I take one box of Caramel De-Lites and a box of Lemonades. And I know how hard it is to contain yourself around all of those cookies, so why don’t you pick out two boxes for yourself so you don’t get hungry while you’re walking around?” Clarke leaned down and smiled at the girl who now had the hugest grin on her face. 

  


“Thank you!” Thalia squealed, and carefully took the twenty out of Clarke’s hands as she offered it and put it in the yellow envelope her aunt was carrying. She then gestured for Lexa to bend down so she could whisper in her ear, “I think this lady is really pretty. Can she marry you so I can have two aunties? And also, I have to pee pee.” 

  


Lexa smiles to herself, wanting to roll her eyes at her niece’s antics. She softly whispered into Thalia’s ear, “How about you ask the pretty lady if you can use her restroom while I get her name, okay? And, I agree with you. She is really pretty.” 

  


Thalia grinned at her aunt as she whispered into her ear again, “You’re very sneaky Auntie Lexa. And I bet you ten dollars that by the time I’m ten, you two will be married.” The girl contemplated her bet for a moment, then shook her head unsatisfied, “Scratch that. By the time I’m twelve. By the time I’m twelve you two will be married.” 

  


“I don’t know kiddo, that’s six years. You’re cuttin’ it a bit short. These things take time, pumpkin,” Lexa grinned and ruffled Thalia’s hair as she stood up again. 

  


“I believe in love!” Thalia said dramatically as she leaned back and placed the back of her hand as she leaned back. 

  


“You’re six, you dork,” Lexa rolled her eyes and winked before nodding her heads toward Clarke. 

 

“I can’t help what I feel,” Thalia shrugged and turned to Clarke. “Missus Pretty Lady, can I use your restroom? I really gotta go.”

 

Clarke smiled and nodded her head, “Sure kiddo, it’s down the hall and to your left,” she said, stepping aside so Thalia could get by.

 

“Thank you!” Thalia yelled as she ran through the house to the restroom.

 

Clarke laughed and shook her head. She hadn’t realized the ache in her foot, now glad for the distraction of this beautiful green-eyed woman and her niece. She’d lay down later.

 

“So, are you guys new to this part of town?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow as she attempted small talk.

 

“Yes, actually. Well, I am. I just moved about three blocks away. Over on Acre Avenue. My house is definitely not this big,” Lexa smiled with a bit of awe as she looked up to the second story from the outside.

 

“I wasn’t originally going to buy a house this big, but it’s a nice neighborhood and I figured Tanner could use the extra space,” Clarke smiled.

 

“Tanner? I assume that’s your dog?” Lexa lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Yep. I know it sounds like some sort of frat boy name, but I don’t know, the name fit him,” Clarke shrugged. She then turned and called over what looked like a German Shepherd and Black Labrador mix that came running, almost limping. “Hey boy,” Clarke bent down as she accepted the slobbery kisses her dog gave her, laughing.

 

Lexa had smiled, a look of fondness falling over her, “His legs are the reason you named him Tanner?” She inferred, looking at the mostly black dog. The tan ran from his paws to half way up his legs, a small part of his chest, and the tips of his and tail.

 

“Yeah. He was a rescue. I knew it was love at first sight as soon as I saw him,” the blonde kissed the top of his head and scratched his ears.

 

“He’s cute, just like you,” Lexa said, mumbling the last part.

 

“What was that?” Clarke looked towards her with her eyebrows furrowed, still petting the dog.

 

“Nothing, just asked if I could pet him,” Lexa nodded towards the dog.

 

“Yeah, of course. You can come in if you want,” Clarke offered, whispering something to Tanner, causing the dog to walk over to Lexa and gently pushing his forehead into her hanging hand, implying he wanted to be pet.

 

“You are such a good boy, aren’t you?” Lexa smiled as she crouched down, submitting to the same fate Clarke had. She chuckled and scratched his ears, “You’re such a big dog,” she had barely closed her mouth before Tanner had tried to slip her a slobbery kiss.

 

“Wow, he likes you. Already trying to slip some tongue, huh boy?” Clarke grinned over to her dog, who only barked proudly.

 

“He’s got some game. I can only imagine he gets it from his mother,” the brunette smirked.

 

“I’m not that forward,” the blonde rolled her eyes.

 

“Is that why I haven’t gotten your name yet, Blue Eyes?”

 

“I don’t know, but I am kind of digging being called Blue Eyes. Makes me wish it were my real name,” she moved so she was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

 

“What is your real name? You know mine, so I think it’s only fair or else it will be Blue Eyes forever.” Lexa grinned.

 

“I think I can live with that. I’ve been needing a self-esteem boast for a while now.”

 

“Well, I’m happy I can help. And I’ll have to pass for now on coming in, but I’ll rain check on that?”

 

“Certainly. I’ll have to see when I’m free. It’s been a very hectic week.”

“Ah. Work is keeping you busy?”

 

“Yeah. Loads of complications. I’m a surgeon, by the way. I swear I’m good at my job,” Clarke said the last part hurriedly.

 

“I wouldn’t think otherwise; your house says a lot. It makes sense now, actually,” Lexa removed her hand from petting Tanner as Thalia came walking through hallway to the door, resulting in a whine and a hand nudge. She gave in and started petting him again, “Hey girlie,” she looked past Clarke to the six-year old practically skipping to the door.

 

“Hi Auntie Lexa. Did you get Miss Pretty Lady’s name yet?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

“No actually. I’ve been calling her Blue Eyes for the past ten minutes. She likes to play hard to get.”

 

“You ganged up on me?” Clarke faked shock.

 

“Sorry Miss Pretty Lady,” Thalia shrugged, “Aunt Lexa’s really lonely. She doesn’t… what do mommy and momma call it?” The tiny brunette brought her finger to her chin and tapped it twice, acting like she was thinking, “Aha! Auntie Lexa doesn’t put herself out there. “

 

“Yes, I do!” Lexa left her mouth agape, “And you were supposed to be in bed when your mommies and I were having that conversation.”

 

“What can I say? When you gotta go, you gotta go,” the girl shrugged.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Lexa ruffled her hair for the second time that afternoon.

 

Clarke smiled and gestured for Thalia to come over to her. Clarke leaned down a whispered something in her ear, causing the girl to grin widely.

 

“That’s a pretty name,” Thalia giggled and turned to Lexa who was waiting patiently and grinning at her niece’s antics, “Clarke thinks your very beautiful.”

 

Lexa’s green eyes met Clarke’s sky blue as she looked up, and Clarke winked at her.  

 


	2. Pep Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s a little short, but this is just a little introduction for Raven’s character, which I enjoy greatly. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Let me know what you think!

Traffic couldn’t be any slower and Clarke was getting antsy. Normally she would sit in traffic and reflect on her day because she hadn’t anything better to do, but today she had something — someone — she wanted to do on her mind. Her finger tapped impatiently on the steering wheel, waiting for there to be some way out traffic.

 

After about ten more minutes she got off on the exit and sped towards her house. A sigh of relief came over her as she looked for cops and found none, wishing her car could go faster. She felt like she was in Fast and Furious.

 

She made it into her neighborhood and pulled up into her driveway with twenty minutes until Lexa came to pick her up. She ran her hand through her air and released a sigh as she grabbed some paperwork and got out. She unlocked the front door and stepped in, being crowded by Tanner. She bent down to pet him, “Hi baby, did you miss Mommy?” She received a slobbery lick to the cheek and started laughing. “Alright, let me go get cleaned up, yeah?”

 

Clarke placed her keys and paperwork down on her kitchen table and went upstairs to her bathroom and changed out of her scrubs into a black top and some blue jeans that outlined her ass perfectly. She knew because checked in the mirror about ten times. Her top showed an appropriate amount of cleavage, and she nodded to herself successfully. Even though it wasn’t a date, Clarke approached it as one because she could either let Lexa Woods slip through her fingers or she could go to Hell. She sure as hell wasn’t going going to let the brunette slip through her fingers. She would let brunette do other things with her fingers though.

 

Clarke picked up her phone. Five minutes. She was making good timing. She found Raven’s contact and called her, the phone ringing a few times and Clarke eventually being met with an ear piercing squeal.

 

“Eeeeeek, Clarkie’s going on a date, Clarkie’s going on a date!” Clarke could Imagine Raven jumping around in circles.

 

Raven Reyes had been Clarke’s best friend since third grade when Raven had broken her foot on the playground and Clarke had come to her rescue, using her jacket to wrap the girl’s foot until the nurse could get out there. After that, Clarke had stayed with Raven on the bench, keeping her company until her foot got better and she could play again.

 

 

“Hi Clarke, how are you? Oh I’m fine, thanks Rae,” Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend’s antics.

 

“Sorry, I’m a little excited for you. You haven’t dated since we go out of college.”

 

“I know, but Rae, it’s not a date. It’s just two friends who are going out for dinner at a local restaurant,” Clarke shrugged, even though her head was racing with three thousand different ways the night could turn out.

 

“Yeah, sure Clarke. Didn’t you call me right after you met her? You said something along the lines of: Raven, I’m telling you. It was love at first sight!” Raven said as she used her best imitation of Clarke.

 

“I do not sound like that!” the blonde defended herself. “Maybe when we were like eight,” Clarke snorted.

 

“You definitely sounded like that when we were kids,” Raven laughed, “It’s okway Waven, yo foot is all better now.” The brunette continued to impersonate her friend, laughing as she did.

 

“You were crying! What else was I supposed to–,” the doorbell had cut Clarke off, “shit, she’s here,” the blonde said into the phone.

 

“Alright, pep talk time. Look into the mirror and repeat after me.”

 

Clarke did as she was told, putting her phone down and letting Raven on speaker, “I am Clarke Griffin.”

 

“I am Clarke Griffin,” the blonde blonde repeated.

 

“I have performed and been through life-threatening surgeries,” Raven said, holding back a laugh as she thought of the next part.

 

“I have performed and been through life-threatening surgeries,” Clarke repeated seriously.

 

“I was on Disney Channel once and survived meeting Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens,” the brunette laughed, breaking the seriousness of the situation.

 

“Raven! Can you blame me? They’re both hot, okay? Come on, be serious, she’s waiting downstairs.” Clarke urged.

 

“Repeat it!”

 

“Raven,” Clarke groaned.

 

“Do it!”

 

The blonde reluctantly repeated it and waited for the next thing to repeat.

 

“I am Clarke Fucking Griffin. I can survive anything,” Raven said.

 

“I am Clarke Fucking Griffin. I can survive anything,” Clarke finished just as the doorbell rang again.

 

“Strong finish! Alright go get ‘em girlie! Love ya!” Raven cheered.

 

“Love you too Rae, bye!” Clarke hung up the phone and made her way downstairs, “Coming!” She shouted as she reached for her purse by the kitchen table.

 

She hurriedly put some chapstick on and raced to the door. She put her purse on her shoulder as she opened the door, checking behind her to make sure Tanner still had food and water. She smiled to herself as she found him in the corner in his doggy bed, asleep.

 

Clarke pulled the door open and felt her breath catch in her throat, she instantly felt like jelly.

 

No pep talk could prepare her for what was to come. She knew by the end of the night, Lexa would have her wrapped around her finger, and she honestly did not mind at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely involve the Clexa “date”. Lexa is going to have a fun time teasing Clarke about being a dork.


	3. It's Definitely Not A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is a bit short, school has been a pain lately! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!

“Clarke? You good?” Lexa raised her brow and stared at the blonde, who was staring at her, looking her up and down.

 

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting… wow,” Clarke breathed, gesturing to the brunette.

 

Lexa wore a dark green top, a leather jacket, and dark blue jeans. Her hair seemed to flow nicely and curled at the bottom. Clarke stopped all together when her eyes passed the neckline of her shirt, forcing her eyes to keep traveling up. Lexa’s jawline was sharp. Clarke hadn’t realized that the brunette was looking at her. Blue eyes kept traveling up, landing on Lexa’s lips, resulting in her unknowingly licking her own and pausing there for a second. Clarke had wondered what would happen if she just went for it, wanting to press her lips against Lexa’s softer ones. The blonde pushed the thought out of her mind and willed her eyes to continue traveling up.

 

She wasn’t aware that Lexa returned the stare until blue eyes met green, and it had seemed like time itself had stopped. Both of the women stood in their places, neither one willing to break it. It was the perfect movie moment.

 

Lexa’s green eyes looked as though they were a predator stalking its prey, waiting, wanting to pounce but having to wait until the time was right. Her pupils had dilated, but not so much that was noticeable to anyone other than the blonde standing in front of her, whose own pupils had dilated more than her own.

 

Both of them looked at each other with such want, such desire, such need, but were determined to hold themselves back – at least – for now. Lexa twirled her keys in her hand unknowingly, the jingle bringing Clarke out of her enchantment. The brunette smirked as she sensed a slight blush forming on the blonde’s cheeks.

 

“You ready, Blue Eyes?” Lexa grinned, holding out her hand.

 

Clarke’s heart started pounding, seemingly reaching toward the brunette’s hand. Clarke held her hand out, the red on her cheeks making itself more noticeable as the two hands touched. Sparks had flown. Fireworks had gone off in the distance. A spotlight shone only for the two women.

 

Lexa gently pulled Clarke closer to her, raising her eyebrow as she smiled at the blonde. It had been a while since she had seen anyone this taken with her. “Like what you see? Cause I do,” she smirked.

 

Clarke stood, still breathless, “Yeah. I definitely do.”

 

“Come on, let’s go,” Lexa nodded her head towards her Ford pickup truck and started walking.

 

Clarke nodded and followed the brunette, their hands still together. She had looked dumbfounded, a feeling of confidence replacing her sudden shyness.

 

‘You’re a Griffin, get it together. She’s just a friend,’ Clarke thought, ‘A very hot friend. That could fuck you.’ She battled with her mind, not blaming herself because as she walked behind Lexa, she could see how her jeans outlined all of her curves. “I’m screwed,” the blonde thought, out loud.

 

“Not yet,” Lexa mumbled as she opened the door for Clarke.

 

“What was that?” Clarke asked.

 

“Nothing,” Lexa grinned and went around to the driver’s side.

 

“I still can’t get over how nice this truck is,” the blonde shook her head as she felt the leather seating beneath her.

 

“Best part about it is the seat warmers,” Lexa laughed, “but I guess that’s great about any car.”

 

“Yeah. Makes me wish I had gotten one of these. Though, I think it fits a sexy muscular woman like yourself a bit more than a scrawny surgeon who lives off a diet of whatever is in her refrigerator,” Clarke teased.

 

“We just have to get some protein in you, Doc,” Lexa nudged her before pulling out of the driveway.

 

“Girl Scout Cookies will do. I have yet to eat an entire box in one sitting, so I believe I either earn a reward or a night dedicated to watching movies and eating both of the boxes I got.”

 

“I would be glad to help,” Lexa said, pulling onto a road Clarke was unfamiliar with, really only going to work and back, “but Thin Mints are really some of my favorites.”

 

“Aren’t those the only vegan ones?” Clarke looked at her… friend…, “You trying to tell me something, Woods?”

Lexa let out a huge laugh, “The fact that you would even think that makes me question whether or not I should kick you onto the side of the road right now.”

 

“I’m just messing with you, I swear!” Clarke defended herself, laughing along with the brunette.

 

“Uh huh, okay blondie. Just be warned. I don’t know if I could handle a relationship like that,” Lexa held her hand up on the steering wheel. Her palm against it. Clarke quickly told her to put her hand back on it despite her palm and the steering wheel still connected. She obliged. “Clarke, it’s fine. We’re in a pretty big truck.”

 

“That won’t stop the other ‘pretty big’ trucks,” Clarke sat up further in her seat, looking out of her window and making sure none of the vehicles around them were, as Lexa said, “Pretty Big Trucks”.

 

“It’s fine Clarke, I’ll get us there in one piece. I promise. We’re alm–,” Lexa had started but Clarke had begrudgingly blocked the words out, her mind going to more unpleasant places.

 

_Her shift from the hospital had just ended, and Clarke was dying to get home. Her last surgery had taken longer than the expected six hours and drowsiness had started overtaking the blonde. Driving should have been off the table, four people warning her. Telling her to stay the night in the hospital. She didn’t want to be in that place any longer than she had to be._

_Ignoring the warnings, Clarke walked into the icy air having forgotten to put her jacket on. She shivered until she got to her car. Why did she have to park so far away? She sighed as she pulled the door open and sat down. One minute she was starting her car and pulling out, the next she was stopped at a red light on a street about ten minutes from the hospital. She wouldn’t succumb to the drowsiness until she made it home, imaging herself laying on her cloud-like bed. Clarke smiled at the thought._

_The light turned green. Clarke stepped on the gas._

_A sharp pain tore at her left side. She didn’t know what it was, or what she was doing in the air. Just seconds ago, she had been on the ground._

_Clarke was upside down. She couldn’t open her eyes. She didn’t want to. She could feel the blood rushing to her brain. Somewhere along her right hip had felt warm, and her left arm had fallen numb._

 

“Clarke?” A soft voice coaxed her out of the painful memories, long fingers and a soft hand gently touching her left arm.

 

The blonde was glad her shoulder was covered by her sleeve.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Just um, zoned out for a minute,” Clarke shook her head and re-positioned herself in the seat.

 

“It’s okay, Clarke,” Lexa laughed and Clarke silently wished Lexa would stop saying her name _like that_ , otherwise she wouldn’t be able to survive the night, “there’s no need to apologize. I zone out a lot, too,” the brunette looked at the building that stood in front of them, making a wide gesture with arm, “we have arrived at our destination,” she teasingly mocked the tone of a GPS.

 

Clarke laughed. A real laugh, unlike the half-hearted ones she had managed to pull after the accident. The first time she really laughed again happened to be when the one and only Lexa Woods showed up at her door step with her niece right beside her. That night had been special. From the moment Lexa left with Clarke’s number, the blonde knew she was toast.

 

“Wow. It’s been forever since I last ate here,” Clarke looked at the small restaurant. The outside walls were painted a beautiful and vibrant purple, making it stand out before all of the other orange-colored restaurants around it. Small hints of yellows and greens outlined the purple, almost making the restaurant look as though Mardi Gras was going to parade right through it.

 

“Well, Madame, your table awaits,” Lexa said playfully, making her way out of the truck. Clarke followed and they soon met up in front of the truck’s headlights (which were off).

 

The parking lot had been mainly vacant, save for one other car and what Lexa assumed to be the staff’s cars. The two started walking toward the door, Lexa not knowing what to do with her hands and finally settling on putting them in the pockets of her leather jacket. She ended up taking them out moments later to hold the door open for Clarke. Clarke thanked her and stepped inside, waiting for the brunette.

 

“Table for two please,” Lexa said to the hostess, who nodded at her knowingly. Clarke assumed Lexa knew the woman as they followed her to a small table in a back corner. Clarke had smiled to herself upon seeing the mostly emptied seats, save for a couple that sat in an area across from theirs.

 

The blonde picked up the menu, looking through the contents of the Mexican food. She hadn’t had Mexican food in a while; she forgot what was good.

 

She looked up at Lexa, who sat across from her, “What do you recommend? I haven’t had Mexican food in what feels like a century,” Clarke laughed.

 

Lexa grinned at the blonde, “Well, the enchiladas are always good. Quesadillas, taquitos, I can never choose between the three, if I’m being honest. I always ask the waiter to surprise me.”

 

“You come here that often?” Clarke raised an eyebrow with a smile.

 

“I used to work here,” Lexa shrugged, “and Anya almost always makes it a point to be my waitress, when I’m alone of course. I can’t imagine what would happen or what she would say to my friends if I brought them here and she bounced up. It would be hell.” Lexa joked.

 

“Well, I’m surprised we never ran into each other. I used to come here all the time in college.” Clarke smiled, putting down her menu.

 

“I guess life’s funny that way, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Clarke’s lips upturned into a smile.

 

Their waiter came – it wasn’t Anya, thank goodness – and they ordered. Lexa had seemed friendly with the waiter, an old colleague, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous. The man had asked Lexa about her – from what Clarke gathered – auto shop and how it was running. Lexa had told him everything was well and how well it paid.

 

“I didn’t know you worked in an auto shop,” Clarke stated after the waiter left.

 

“Didn’t know you were into women who worked in auto shops,” Lexa quipped teasingly, adding a wink for good measure.

 

Clarke fumbled with her words, “I – I’m not… pfft, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. No way am I into–,” Clarke was cut off with a laugh.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa said, placing her hand on the blonde’s, “it’s okay. It was just a joke.”

 

“Right. Right, a joke.” Clarke nodded and composed herself. What is going on with you Griffin? She thought. “So how about we play a game?”

 

“Depends on what kind of game,” Lexa raised her right eyebrow.

 

“Twenty questions.”

 

“I haven’t played that since eighth grade,” Lexa grinned.

 

“Oh, come on, it’s the best game to play on a first da–,” Clarke paused, catching herself, “on a first get-to-know each other dinner.” The blonde nodded, satisfied with herself.

 

“Whatever you say Clarke,” Lexa smiled and nodded at Clarke, indicating she wanted her to ask first.

 

Waiters and waitresses, hosts and hostesses, stood around watching the two. Anya placed herself in the middle, watching her younger sister with a big grin. She discreetly high-fived the two women’s waiter.

 

The two girls sat at the table, laughing and smiling at each other. They were almost to tears laughing at a funny story Lexa had told of when she was younger. The night had been filled with green eyes meeting blue, soft moments, and laugh-worthy moments. They had a staring contest, at which Clarke won because she’d be damned if she wouldn’t be able to stare into those forest-green eyes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback in the comments! I'll try to respond to everything! 
> 
> Tumblr: writtenbyevilthoughts
> 
> Twitter: clumsymomfriend


	4. Space Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry it's been a while, hope you enjoy! I wrote a small Clexa one shot called Love Isn't All That It Seems (I Did You Wrong). You should definitely give it a read after reading this chapter! I plan to make a sort of backstory for it as well, so stay tuned for that if you like the one shot.

The week held Clarke late at the hospital, working surgery after surgery. She had barely any time to talk to Lexa, and focus hadn’t come easy when a certain brunette had plagued her mind night and day. Her coworkers at the hospital had noticed her increased mood, even on days she was particularly stressed out, and they silently thanked whoever it was that had been making the blonde so happy these past weeks.

 

Clarke finished the last of her paperwork, going through and making sure the documents were signed and ready to clear the patient for a major surgery. The surgery would take place the next night, meaning Clarke would definitely be sleeping until at least noon tomorrow. The clock had struck nine, and Clarke was thankful for being through with everything. She had another hour before she would be off, and then she would be asleep in her luxurious bed and comforting sheets.

 

She couldn’t wait.

 

Clarke hadn’t been paged for any emergencies that day, which had probably been the reason she still functioned properly. Clarke felt as if she had done one more surgery, her legs and hands would fall off. Exhaustion ate at her – as it normally did – and she ignored it. She always ignored it.

 

Hunger growled in her stomach with an all-too familiar fierceness. Her stomach begged for her to eat something, as it had every night. Years of working at the hospital, and the unpleasing taste of stale biscuits in the morning had not been satisfying enough. But Clarke ignored her stomach again and again. Going into a surgery with a stomach full of food had never been pleasant with all of the blood and organs Clarke saw. Normally, the queasiness subsided within the first few minutes of surgery but there had been too many incidents where it hadn’t.

 

She would just see what was in her pantry. She may still have a few Girl Scout cookies left.

 

The blonde walked the paperwork down the hall to an office occupied by her friend and colleague Monty Green. Monty had been the most welcoming Clarke’s colleagues, her first real friend when she moved to work at the hospital besides Raven. Monty mainly stayed within the engineering field, but went through medical as per request of his parents. He filed all of the paperwork, and helped with computers or machinery when they broke or decided they wanted to be stubborn and only work for the person who fixed them. Clarke hated technology sometimes.

 

She rounded the corner to the right and came to an office that looked nearly identical to hers on the outside, number posted on the right-hand side of the door that was on the left side of the hall. She knocked on the door, leaning against it when she heard a faint, “Come in,” from the other side. She pushed the handle down and entered.

 

“Hey Clarke,” she was greeted with a smile by the man that still looked boy-ish for his age. She had always been jealous of Monty’s seemingly perfect skin. No wrinkles, no bags under his eyes. Her skin wasn’t all that bad, but she feared the bags under her eyes were visible because of the long hours and little sleep she got.

 

“Hey Monty. I came to turn in my paperwork for the night,” Clarke stepped into the office and handed Monty the stack of stapled papers.

 

“Ah,” he nodded and took them from her. He scooted his chair over to the filing cabinet and opened a drawer to place the papers in the correct file. He closed the rawer and scooted back over to his desk. “Are you headed out for the night?” Monty looked up at her.

 

“No, I’m still on call for another hour or so, wouldn’t want to be thirty minutes away and have my pager go off.” She tried to tease, but it came out dryly.

 

“Right,” Monty let out a small smile. “Well, make sure you get plenty of rest when you get home. You seem drained. More so than usual.”

 

Clarke shrugged, “I haven’t really been sleeping lately.”

 

Monty raised his eyebrows and gave her a pointed look, “Oh?”

 

“No, Monty! Gross, no not like that. I’ve just been working a lot more lately. Not to mention the few nightmares I still have. God, I thought they had stopped.”

 

“Maybe you should see the psychologist I referred you too gain. It may help.” He now held a pen in his hand, pointing it at Clarke.

 

“It didn’t do much last time. I still had nightmares. The same one over and over again. Just the other day I had some sort of flashback. That was new. I don’t know what’s happening if I’m being honest.” She raised her hand up, then placed it on her hip.

 

“Things like that can be traumatic Clarke. They are traumatic, especially with how bad yours was. You practically died twice.”

 

“Monty, I know. But I just don’t have time for that right now. I’m fine, really. I’ll get through it. I always do.” Clarke shrugged, using her stubbornness against Monty. She knew she would win.

 

“Okay, just come and tell if it gets worse alright? You know I hate seeing you hurt.”

 

“I know, Monty. And I will. Promise.” Clarke nodded and gave him a small yet tired-looking smile that was meant to reassure him.

 

Before Monty could respond, there was a knock but the door. A receptionist Clarke talked to daily but hadn’t really had the chance to get to know very well. All that ever passed between them were hellos and small talk here and there.

 

Despite the late hour, the receptionist still wore a big smile on her face, “Dr. Griffin, Dr. Green,” she nodded at Monty, “Dr. Griffin, there is someone by then name of Lexa Woods waiting for you in your office.”

 

Clarke’s heart stopped as she drew in breath. What was Lexa doing here? Surely, she would have been asleep by now. It was almost ten at night, after all.

 

Clarke nodded and put on a small smile for the receptionist, “Thank you, Mrs. Norman. I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

Mrs. Norman nodded and walked backed to her desk. Clarke turned back to face Monty, who had been sitting in his chair playing with the pen and looking at her with raised eyebrows.

 

“So, Lexa Woods is the woman you’ve been seeing, eh?”

 

“Pssh, no,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “we’re just friends.”

 

“Yeah, okay Clarke. Whatever helps you sleep at night,” he teased.

 

“Yeah, whatever Monty. I’m gonna go see what brought her here. Bye Monts,” she said, replacing the ‘y’ with an ‘s’ to bother him.

 

“Bye Clarke,” he rolled his eyes, annoyed as he scooted over to the filing cabinet after Clarke left.

 

The blonde made her way around the corner and down the hall, turning to the right to enter her office. She smiled when her eyes landed on the brunette – Chick-Fil-A to-go bags set on the desk – up and wandering around the small office space, looking at the few pictures Clarke kept on the shelves that surrounded her desk.

 

“Hey,” Clarke’s voice was raspy with hints of exhaustion.

 

Lexa looked up from a frame that held a picture of Clarke and Raven when they had visited Gruene, Texas before their first year of college. Raven begged Abby to let Clarke go on a road trip across the states with her. They had surprisingly fit in at the dance hall, many people wearing cowboy boots and hats with bootcut jeans. They had both gone out the night before and found the most stereotypical country outfit in history. Clarke was glad there were other people dressed like they had been, otherwise she would have made them drive several miles back to the hotel so they could change.

 

“Hey,” Lexa smiled. Her green eyes looked tired, but they didn’t hold the amount of exhaustion Clarke’s had.

 

“What are you doing here? Not that I don’t appreciate your company, or anything, but it’s pretty late. I kind of figured you would be asleep by now.” Clarke walked closer to Lexa, taking a few steps into the office and closing the door behind her.

 

“I decided to stay late at the shop, and I forgot to eat dinner, figured you did too. Hospital cafeteria food isn’t always the best,” Lexa shrugged, smiling as Clarke came closer to her. “I wanted to check up on you, too. It’s been a while.”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. It’s been hectic lately. I had several surgeries today and I have one tomorrow night.”

 

“Mm,” Lexa hummed, “sounds like a busy schedule.”

 

“Yeah. How’s the shop?”

 

“It’s good, still up and running,” Lexa teased.

 

“Good, that’s good.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Lexa smiled, “food?” Lexa nodded towards the bags on the table. “Before it gets cold.”

 

“Right, of course,” Clarke laughed in her tired state.

 

They took a step toward the food, Clarke reaching it first and laying it all out. It had only been chicken and fries, nothing special, but Clarke couldn’t help thinking it was.

 

They sat and ate, Clarke placing herself on top of the desk next to her food. Lexa sat in a chair in front of Clarke. The blonde smiled and stared down at Lexa after she finished chewing.

 

“Clarke, I can feel you staring at me. What’s wrong?” Lexa smirked a little, her head and eyes down as she dipped her chicken nugget in honey mustard. The way she said Clarke’s name had surprised both of them. It was humorous and likeable, yet pointed and wondering. The brunette’s green eyes poured into Clarke’s as she looked up from the food.

 

“Nothing. Just… thanks for thinking of me,” Clarke nodded, still smiling.

 

“There’s no need for thanks, Clarke. I remember you saying you don’t eat very much during your longer shifts, so I decided I would take matters into my own hands. Force the food on you, you know?” Lexa teased.

 

“Hah, good one Woods. You force every surgeon you meet to eat Chick-Fil-A? Not that I’m complaining.” Clarke took a bite of a French fry.

 

“Mm,” Lexa hummed, “I don’t know. I’ve only ever met one surgeon.”

 

“Oh? And what is this surgeon like? I assume she’s amazing. Just the greatest,” the blonde teased.

 

“She’s definitely something. She’s stubborn and persistent. She’s rather amazing in her own way, never fails to cheer me up. She has a way with words.” Lexa finished the chicken she had dipped in honey mustard.

 

“Well, I bet she also has a way with her hands,” Clarke added nonchalantly. Lexa’s eyes had widened, her cheeks sent to a light shade of pink. Clarke thought it to be hilarious, seeing as when they were around other people the brunette kept a stone-cold badass demeanor. In private though, Clarke had a fun time messing around with her. “You know, because she’s a surgeon,” Clarke lightly kicked Lexa’s shin and winked at her playfully.

 

“Right, yes. That’s exactly the reason I was thinking of.” Lexa wiped her hands off with her napkin.

 

“You should definitely wear tank tops more often, by the way,” the blonde stated, having just getting a good look at what Lexa was wearing.

 

A dark green tank top, blue bootcut jeans, and combat boots all with splashes of grease on them. The tank top brought out the forest-green eyes Clarke doesn’t mind getting lost in, and Lexa’s strong arms made her weak. Muscles, sparkling green eyes, and brunettes named Lexa Woods were Clarke’s weaknesses.

 

Clarke heard said brunette clearing her throat, trying to bring her back to reality. Clarke shook her head, not noticing the smirk placed across Lexa’s lips – which was strange because her gaze wandered there often.

 

“Yes, sorry. I just lost my train of thought. What were you saying?”

 

“Just wondering if you liked women with muscles,” Lexa raised her right eyebrow.

 

“Women with muscles are my weakness,” Clarke shrugged, laughing half-heartedly.

 

“What are your other weaknesses?” Lexa said it as if it were a challenge. Her gaze held Clarke’s blue eyes, daring her.

 

“Green eyes,” Clarke whispered.

 

Brunettes named Lexa Woods, she wanted to continue.

 

She hadn’t known how they had drifted towards each other. Lexa now stood inches away from her, inches away from placing herself between Clarke’s hanging legs. Their gazes held, neither breaking the spell. Lexa drew nearer and Clarke leaned closer. The blonde searched Lexa’s eyes for something, for a certain want.

 

We’ve only known each other for a few weeks, Clarke thought, there’s no way she feels anything.

 

Lexa came to a stop, her hips placed between Clarke’s thighs. Green eyes found themselves looking down, and her finger came up to trace soft patterns on the blonde’s left knee. Clarke inhaled, breath catching in her throat. Lexa’s finger abandoned the pattern on her knee and made its way up her arm slowly, stopping only for a moment’s rest on her left shoulder. Clarke shuddered – a good shudder. Her finger continued up Clarke’s neck until it reached the blonde’s cheek, replaced by a warm hand and soft green eyes staring into her blue ones.

 

They stayed like that, letting this moment pass between them. Preparing themselves for what would come next.

 

This is it, the moment I’m going to kiss Lexa Woods, Clarke thought.

 

Lexa slowly moved her face closer to Clarke’s, not breaking the gaze. She wouldn’t break it until the perfect moment. Clarke leaned in too, matching Lexa’s slow pace despite the want that filled her. Their lips were now millimeters apart, almost touching. Only a little bit–

 

A knock sounded at the closed office door, and both women jumped apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, when will they finally kiss? Who knows? 
> 
> Please leave your feedback in the comments! And please don't forget to read the Clexa one shot I posted called Love Isn't All That It Seems (I Did You Wrong), I'm really proud of how that and this chapter turned out! 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Twitter: clumsymomfriend
> 
> Tumblr: writtenbyevilthoughts (Don't be afraid to dm me!)


	5. Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I also posted a Social Media AU that is tied to this story, I believe it has about three parts right now (I need to get a move on that!), but if you want to give them a look, I posted them on Tumblr and on Twitter. 
> 
> Tumblr: writtenbyevilthoughts 
> 
> Twitter: clumsymomfriend or FanOfTheFiction (Social Media AU is posted on this one!)

Tension had arisen and Clarke had been tired, that could be the only explanation for what happened. They were both tired and probably out of it. Clarke looked to the wooden door and then back to Lexa, wanting to tell whoever it was to go the fuck away.

 

“Enter,” Clarke said, voice more agitated than she intended it to be.

 

The handle moved down and the door clicked open, revealing the one and only Monty Green. Clarke rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

 

Monty’s face flushed, but he looked amused, “Sorry, Dr. Griffin. I didn’t know that your… erm… company was still here.”

 

“Cut it Monty,” Clarke hopped off of the table and walked toward him. “What do you need?”

 

“You missed a spot when you were signing the paperwork earlier. I have to have the signature before I run it through.” Monty handed Clarke the paperwork from earlier that day and watched as the blonde went around her desk to grab a pen. She opened a desk draw and scribbled her signature on the line a little too roughly for Monty’s liking. He would never hear the end of this.

 

“Here you go, Dr. Green,” she handed the papers back as she came back around her desk. She practically pushed the poor man out of the door. When Monty was outside the office she whispered, “I hope you know you’re never hearing the end of this. And you’re getting the middle finger for a week.”

 

“Right back at you Griffin,” Monty nodded with a small grin before Clarke shut the door in his face and turned back to Lexa.

 

Lexa only observed the whole ordeal, but now leaned against Clarke’s desk with a smirk on her face, “Threatening coworkers now, are we Dr. Griffin?” Lexa’s eyebrow raised and Clarke didn’t know whether she wanted to kiss her or roll her eyes, so she just settled for playful hit to the upper arm.

 

Her hand came in contact with Lexa’s bicep and the only thought that coursed through Clarke Griffin in that moment was, “If I wasn’t gay before.”

 

Weeks later and Clarke only gave Monty the middle finger. It was hilarious, but Clarke didn’t know how long she would be able to keep it up. Either way, she craved more time with Lexa outside of offices and auto shops – though she really did not mind seeing Lexa wearing a tank top and covered in grease. Lexa’s hair pulled back in a ponytail with only one curl out of place–

 

The blonde shook her head. She promised herself her mind would be Lexa free tonight. She only wanted to sit back, relax, and watch old Disney Channel reruns. She reached the remote, having to coax Tanner to move. She eventually got it after a few minutes of ‘rough housing’ with him and turned on the television. Her eyes wandered up to the clock, nearly midnight – all of the good shows would be starting soon.

She turned her attention away from TV in time for Tanner to get up off of the couch and mov to the front room. He started barking. Loudly. Clarke sighed heavily and got up to see what was going on. It could have been nothing, but then again Tanner only barked when there was something.

 

Clarke made her way into the front room, running a hand through her hair, “What is it boy?” She peered through the window, looking around for a moment. Waves of brunette hair flowing in the cool night air caught Clarke’s eye. Only her. Only Lexa would be walking around the neighborhood at midnight.

 

In the background Clarke heard the Disney Channel Original Movie theme and voice, wanting to sprint to the couch. She promised herself. She also promised herself to turn the TV off if that one movie came on. Clarke’s spine got chills from the thought of it.

 

She’s definitely already broken one promise as she opened the door to meet Lexa on the sidewalk with one earbud in, nodding her head along to the beat. Clarke was not prepared for the slight chill, deciding to wear a short-sleeved shirt and shorts to bed.

 

“What are you doing out so late?” Clarke leaned her back against the doorway, Tanner by her side as she spoke up. She watched Lexa jump a little bit, not expecting anyone else to be up this late.

 

“Came to clear my mind I guess,” Lexa took out her ear bud and faced Clarke.

 

“Long day at work?” Clarke raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah, just got home about twenty minutes ago. It was… frustrating to say the least.”

Clarke didn’t question the urgency of Lexa’s voice, but noticed the small rasp, “Have you drank anything lately? Or eaten for that matter?”

 

“Not since lunch, no,” Lexa replied, her eyes gazing into Clarke’s for a moment.

 

“Come on in, I’m sure I have something,” Clarke smiled a little and nodded her head towards the interior of her house.

 

“I really shouldn’t interrupt Clarke, I’m sure you want the night to yourself and I don’t want to– “

 

“Lexa, you’re always welcome. I was only going to watch some Disney movies anyway,” Clarke shrugged, “I mean… unless you have work tomorrow or something.”

 

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, and tomorrow is Saturday.” The corners or Lexa’s lips quirked up, a slight smile that wouldn’t be noticeable had Clarke not been paying close attention.

 

“Victory is mine!” Clarke teased as she opened the door wider, inviting Lexa in and earning a laugh and a huge grin from her.

 

After Lexa stepped inside, Clarke closed the door and pointed her in the direction of the couch. Tanner came running as Lexa made her way to the couch. The brunette immediately kneeled and pet the dog, words of, “How’s my favorite dog?” and, “I hope you haven’t given your mom too much trouble,” filled the room as Clarke leaned against the bar – the barrier between the living room and kitchen – and smiled fondly at the two. Lexa had managed to coax Tanner to his place back on the couch, and Clarke turned to the pantry to find something.

 

“I hope you like mac and cheese!” Clarke grinned as she grabbed the plastic cup of Velveeta from her pantry and started the process of making it.

 

Lexa came around the couch and into the kitchen as Clarke started the microwave, heating the macaroni up, “I’m actually on a no-dairy diet,” Lexa said with a serious tone.

 

Clarke froze and moved to stop the microwave, pausing only when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and heard a laugh coming from Lexa’s direction.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Lexa, “Your humor amazes me.”

 

“The look in your eyes was fantastic. You froze in place!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Clarke only smiled and went to lean against the side of the bar that faced the inside of the kitchen.

 

“Your house is beautiful Clarke,” Lexa came up beside her.

 

 _So are you,_ the words rose in Clarke’s throat, but she swallowed them.

 

“It gets lonely sometimes, not going to lie. I figured it would be a good place for Tanner, though. Enough space to run around. I swear I spoil that dog too much.” Clarke let out a small laugh when Tanner’s head poked up in their direction.

 

“You do, but it’s good that you aren’t completely alone.” Lexa nodded.

 

“Yeah, but it would be nice to have another human to confide in,” Clarke said, half teasing tone and half seriously.

 

“Well, Clarke Griffin, consider me your human confidant,” Lexa grinned, nudging Clarke with her shoulder.

 

Clarke hadn’t realized Lexa’s outfit until she felt the bare skin and muscle of Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke’s breath hitched slightly, and her eyes betrayed her as the wandered down the brunette’s body. Her tank top looked clean, and Clarke hadn’t known how she had survived walking in the cool night air. Her jeans had the bits of grease and old stains on them and Clarke did a double take as she found a rip on the knee of the denim and a dirty cloth that had obviously been tied around Lexa’s leg to prevent any more blood loss or damage to the knee. The cloth hadn’t been entirely blood soaked, and was hidden enough so one could only see if they were truly looking.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, bringing the blonde’s attention back to her face.

 

“Your knee… let me bandage that up for you,” Clarke patted the bare counter top, motioning for Lexa to hop up and sit while she moved around the kitchen to get a few things.

 

“Clarke, it’s nothing. I just dropped something,” Lexa tried. She knew Clarke wouldn’t give in, though.

 

“I don’t think dropping something could amount to a gash that big, Lex.” Clarke stood on her tip toes and reached for a bin with band aids and such inside of it. The microwave went off, but Clarke ignored it, set on fixing Lexa’s knee.

 

She finally brought the bin down and looked through it, getting a few things out and going back over to Lexa, “Can you lift your pant leg up?” Clarke asked gently. Lexa did as asked and watched as Clarke carefully untied the cloth. “This rag is filthy,” Clarke noted, looking at the grease stains around the blood.

 

“It was all we had,” Lexa shrugged.

 

“You would think an auto shop would have a first aid kit,” Clarke scoffed and grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, carefully pouring it onto a paper towel she had grabbed. She gently put it up against Lexa’s knee, waiting a few seconds before taking it off and grabbing a band aid and some gauze to keep the band aid in place. Lexa had only winced when the peroxide started doing its job.

 

“So, you have a bunch of medical supplies, but almost no food?” She teased.

 

“Well, if I had time to go out and grocery shop, maybe I would. Velveeta mac and cheese will have to suffice for now,” Clarke laughed a bit.

 

Clarke unwrapped the bandage, her movements swift. Lexa only observed, watching as Clarke bit her lip in focus. Clarke finished with the band aid, her touch soft and caring, and moved to the gauze. She placed it around Lexa’s knee, her movements no less gentle than they were before.

 

Clarke gently patted Lexa’s combat boot, “You’re all–,” but the words caught in her throat once again as her eyes moved up. Cerulean met green, the sky met the earth, and in that moment either one of them swore they could see a flash of something in the other’s eyes. The television and warning beep of the microwave became background noise as they drew closer together, Clarke slowly standing up from her half-squatting position.

 

 _Now or never,_ had been either woman’s thought and soon their lips were close enough to touch, only a slight distance between them.

 

Clarke’s breath hitched. She looked deeper into the eyes she promised she would never surrender to, the eyes she won dares against purely because she loved looking into them.

 

The sound of Lexa’s heart beat and her shaky breath, and the desire she found within the forested eyes made her all the more confident in her decision – her decision to lean in ever so slightly and close her eyes as she awaited a certain touch.

 

Their lips gently collided, and Clarke basked in the feeling of Lexa’s lips on hers, the feeling of Lexa’s hands on her hips as they pulled her closer. Clarke momentarily let her hands rest on Lexa’s thighs before moving them up to cup her cheeks, returning the sentiment of wanting to be closer.

 

Lexa was soft, welcoming, and once brought into the kiss, unwavering in her desire for more. It made Clarke swoon. The feeling of warmth and newfound bliss in Clarke’s chest had yet to reside, and the blonde knew that as long as Lexa was near her that it would probably never go away.

 

This woman that showed up at her door weeks ago with her niece, selling Girl Scout Cookies, had somehow managed to get past the surgeon’s often retreating and sarcastic demeanor. Though Clarke had known that she was impossibly screwed from day one, she found it amusing that Lexa had reciprocated the feelings.

 

An elicit moan escaped both of their lips, and either pulled away for fear of embarrassing themselves. Lexa’s stomach played part in their departure, growling with a rapt sense of urgency.

 

Clarke let out a sweet laugh, and Lexa found that to be her new favorite sound. The way Clarke’s head threw itself slightly backwards, the way her eyes closed for only a moment, and the smile that erupted afterward made the brunette’s heart beat a whole lot faster.

 

_Blue had always been her favorite color for a reason._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry I haven't really been in the mood to write lately, but I promise I am getting back into it. I have an idea for another story though, and I promise it is far more interesting than this one. I know things are moving a bit slow right now, but I promise there will be plenty more characters to meet, many more kisses to read, and maybe even a slight bit of angst? I'm still thinking about that. There will be more of Clarke's childhood as well, so stay tuned for that. And, as always, I hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to leave some feedback in the comments! 
> 
> Tumblr: writtenbyevilthoughts 
> 
> Twitter: clumsymomfriend or FanOfTheFiction

**Author's Note:**

> Tank you for reading! Please drop a comment and give me your feedback! Don't be afraid to follow me on Tumblr: writtenbyevilthoughts or on Twitter: clumsymomfriend.   
> Thank you all so much!


End file.
